


Bound to the Bed

by Inuy21



Series: Anders/Sadie Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because I've been too mean to these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Sadie is always up for trying new things, but she wasn't expecting this.





	Bound to the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for an August Challenge over on Tumblr. Day 11: Smut

Naked, blindfolded, and hands tied to the bed…this wasn’t how Sadie had pictured her day ending. Oh, she wasn’t going to complain too much as long as Anders didn’t keep her waiting all night! She squirmed, feeling a bit self-conscious as she waited for her lover to do what he wanted with her body. 

Her wrists tugged at the silk binding her, keeping her from reaching out to him. She huffed, frustrated and aroused even though he hadn’t even touched her yet. A deep chuckle resonated in her ears and she twisted her head to figure out where it was coming from. 

“Sadie-love, you need to learn patience.”

Before he could say anything else she growled, “I am patient! You took your sweet ass time to admit your feelings and share my bed.”

Anders tsked, leaning over to whisper mischievously in her ear, “And look where it’s gotten you.” He pulled back as a fingertip ran down the center of her torso—between her breasts to swirl around her bellybutton. 

She arched into the touch, biting her lip. Then his touch was gone again, making Sadie tremble. She licked her drying lips and swallowed before speaking. “I trust you, Anders, or I wouldn’t have let you do this.” 

Fingers combed through her hair, idly pushing strands behind her ear. Sadie sucked in a breath but remained silent as she waited for more of his touch. Warm breath tickled the hair around her ear, making her squirm again. A breathy moan escaped, parting her lips. 

The tip of a finger slid across her lips then pressed in. She bit down gently, earning a rewarding moan from her lover. Teeth grazed across the shell of her ear and Sadie’s tongue flicked over the digit in her mouth before she closed her lips and sucked. Anders groaned then followed her lead, his tongue skimming down her ear before latching onto the lobe and sucking hard. 

Sadie gasped, her body quivered and arms pulled at their bindings as her back bowed upward. The finger slipped from her mouth then a hand was pressing down against her ribs. She relaxed back against the bed, sighing as Anders’ lips brushed along her cheek. 

“Anders, please,” she begged, unsure of what exactly she wanted. She wanted more of him, of his touch, but she was also enjoying the teasing—even if it was driving her insane. Her body burned hotter than usual and yet her mind was more attuned to his slight touches. It was…different…good. “Don’t stop.”

His mouth found hers, grazed across it to skim along her other cheek. The hand on her chest lifted and she felt heat hover over a breast. She wasn’t sure if his palm teased her nipple or if it was the anticipation playing games with her mind. Whatever it was, she gasped aloud again and turned her head to give his mouth more room as it reached her other ear. 

As Anders leaned over her the crisp hair on his chest teased her other nipple. She couldn’t resist any longer and arched up against him. She bit her lip to keep the sob in as the contact sucked the air from her lungs and muddled her mind. Teeth tugged at her earlobe as the hand at her breast cupped the small mound then passed a finger across the nipple before it pulled away. This time she didn’t hold back the cry that built in her throat.

“Patience, love.”

The words were whispered into her ear then the heat of him moved away from her again. Sadie pulled at her bonds, desperate to pull him back. 

“You can’t,” she sobbed. “Come back.”

A hand skimmed along her cheek, soothing her. She settled as much as her body would allow. Anders’ other hand teased the side of her torso—top to bottom then back up in a petting motion. 

“I’m right here. I’m not leaving, Sadie.”

She gave him a shaky smile. Of course he wouldn’t leave, but that didn’t make her feel any better. Her entire body tingled for his touch, wanted him to cover her and push inside her, to give her the release she knew he could give her. She didn’t want to wait, she wanted him now!

“Are you alright, love?” 

The hand at her torso now focused on the curve of her breast, knuckles pinched every now and then. Sadie nodded, gasped, licked her lips, pressed them together, and breathed through her nose. “Yes,” she finally panted. “A little disoriented, but please don’t stop.”

Teeth tugged at her bottom lip then his tongue soothed the area. Sadie tipped her chin up and pursed her lips, wanting more contact. It was granted a few seconds later when Anders’ tongue swept along the seam of her lips. She parted them, allowing him entrance as a groan slipped out. 

The hand at her breast stopped its teasing to fully cup and massage the flesh. Her hands tugged at the silk, wishing she could run them through Anders’ hair and down his back. She wanted to feel him as he touched and teased her. Unfortunately the only option left to her was raising her head to push her mouth closer to his. 

Their tongues tangled together until Sadie hallowed her cheeks, sucking on the appendage. Anders moaned, the hand at her breast pressing down hard then plucking at her nipple causing Sadie to let him go as she cried out. 

Anders’ mouth latched onto her other nipple, tongue swirling around the erect bud before sucking it into his mouth. The silk binding Sadie’s wrists snapped as her body convulsed and arched. Anders hand ran up the length of her arm, linking their fingers and pushing her hand back down as his mouth continued nipping and teasing her breast. His other hand copied the motions on the opposite breast. 

“Oh,” Sadie moaned. Her fingers tightened around his, pressing their palms together. “I wish I could see you, taste you, touch you,” she babbled, tipping her head down in the direction of where his mouth was. 

He nipped at the curve of her breast, chuckling. “When I’m finished with you,” he promised, looking up at her face. 

A wicked smile crossed her lips. “I don’t think I can wait that long.” She was still a little breathless, but this…this helped her calm even if her body was still hyper-aware of his every touch. 

“No?” Anders breathed against her skin, still looking up at her. He moved his mouth to her other breast, letting his stubble scrap across her flesh. “Will this do for now?” he asked, rubbing a finger along her lips while his other hand remained linked with hers. 

Sadie flicked out her tongue, inviting the appendage into her mouth. She hummed, closing her eyes and relaxing back against the pillow as her tongue languidly played with the finger then sucked on it. Anders bit down on a mouthful of flesh causing Sadie to groan and squirm. 

A second digit teased her lips then slipped past the seam, joining the first. She hummed again and repeated her actions—licking and sucking. Anders began a downward path from her breast, pressing kisses and nips along both sides of her ribs. Sadie squirmed; adjusting her body to give him a better angle or in hopes that he would give her more attention. It was to no avail, though, as he continued his descent to her bellybutton. 

He pressed a kiss over the indent, his tongue tracing around the edge. Her lips parted as she panted, hips squirming under his chest. A smile flickered over his lips as he pressed opened-mouth kisses around her soft belly. He made sure to leave a nip on each side her waist just above the hip bone before pulling away. 

Sadie whimpered. Saliva-coated fingers slipped from her mouth as Anders sat back on his haunches. His other hand unlatched from her hold, too, as he admired her wiggling form, legs rubbing together in an attempt to alleviate some of the arousal that she so openly displayed. She called for him, begged for his touches again as a bound hand reached out as far as it could. 

Anders gave her the comfort she needed, fingers once again linking. His other hand moved to her thigh, brushed over the skin, and then lifted her leg so he could let his lips press lingering kisses upon it. Sadie moaned, her head thrashing on the pillow as her toes wiggled. He breathed out a laugh. 

“Such an eager little thing,” he murmured against her knee. 

She laughed lightly. “Because you’re always taking too long, sweetheart,” she rasped, letting his fingers go when he started to pull them away. Talking, she liked talking. It helped her focus less on being blind and helpless. 

He hummed, unconvinced as he slipped under her leg in favor of the other, repeating his actions up to the knee again. She was squirming and panting again but seemed much more relaxed about her situation now. 

“There you go, taking your time again,” she huffed as a smile twitched at her lips. “You know I would like to get some sleep tonight.”

Anders chuckled this time, letting his hands land on either side of her hips. “If you’re so inclined to sleep, I can stop for tonight,” he teased, letting his hands slip across the sheets until he was bowing over her. 

Her breath hitched as hot breath puffed against her inner thigh. “Don’t you dare,” she growled, head jerking off the pillow to throw a scowl at him—even though her eyes were covered. 

Another chuckle erupted before his tongue snaked out to swirl against her flesh. She gasp, head falling back to the pillow and her hips bucking just a bit. He turned his head and repeated the action on the other side. She moaned this time. Anders continued a path upwards with his mouth and tongue, listening as her breathing became shallower and ignored her gyrating hips. 

When he got to the juncture of her thighs, he stopped to appreciate the view for a moment. Then he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder as both hands came down to slip under her ass, bringing her hips off the bed. His head bent, letting his teeth sink into the soft flesh of her bottom and she screamed then laughed as she wiggled in his hold. 

Sadie pulled at her bindings, her hands clenching into fists wishing she could get a hold of his hair. “Oh, you’re going to pay for that,” she hissed as he did the same to the other cheek. 

Anders’ tongue soothed against the reddened flesh, taking his time. “I’m already paying for it, love,” he purred. “Do you think having you like this isn’t affecting me?”

His tongue flattened against her folds causing Sadie to gasp and shift her hips as he licked up then pulled away. Anders levered himself over her then ground down, his cock rubbing against her belly.

“Oh,” she moaned, her lips twisted together before her tongue slipped out in anticipation. “I’d help you if I could,” she said, tugging at the silk wrapped around her wrists. 

“After I get done playing, you may finish me off however you’d like,” he promised, pressing a quick kiss to her lips then her jaw before moving back down. 

Sadie groaned in disappointment, anxious for this to be over so she could have her turn with him. Then the thoughts were wiped from her mind as his tongue stroked along her folds again—slow and languid, barely brushing over the little nub that gave her so much pleasure before starting over. She squirmed, panted, and moaned, but refrained from pulling at the bindings. 

“Anders, please,” she begged before biting her lip. 

He hummed, his lips pressed intimately against her. “Please what, love?” His tongue snaked out for a quick taste causing her to gasp and roll her hips. 

“More, may I please have more?” she questioned, her hips still rotating even though he was no longer touching her. “Fingers, tongue, cock,” she babbled. “I don’t care, but I want to feel more of you, Anders. I need to be penetrated,” she choked out the last part as something more solid than his tongue grazed her folds, separated them. 

A fingertip pressed forward, barely penetrating before pulling back out. Sadie groaned as the appendage slipped upward, teasing and making her squirming intensify. It made the same path his tongue had, merely playing with her further. 

“Anders,” she growled as her body started to quiver and sweat started to gather on her skin. She pushed up on her feet, hips tilted in the air in a desperate plea. 

His mouth was back on her, lick and sucking at her offering as his fingers help spread her folds to let his tongue dive deeper. Sadie sobbed out a moan, her legs shaking and Anders’ free hand cupped the back of one thigh tugging on it. She lowered herself back down against the bed, Anders feasting on her the entire time. 

Her fingers clenched into fists, hips rolling with the rhythm of his tongue. She gasped for air as her mind focused on the sensations passing through her, the way Anders’ fingers and tongue felt since she couldn’t see or reach for him. 

Anders flicked his gaze up at her, making sure she was still okay. When he saw that she was panting yet controlled, he went back to enjoying his end of the bargain. He also allowed his hips to buck against the mattress as he flattened his body between her legs. Becoming a Grey Warden had given him some perks in the stamina department, so he wasn’t too concerned that he would get himself off before Sadie got her hands—and mouth—on him. 

No, his focus was still on his lover, tongue spearing her, his chin tilted up slightly letting the tip of his nose graze over her hooded nub. She gasped and moaned his name at the light caresses. Anders hips ground a little harder into the mattress, groaning into her before pulling away to catch his breath. Sadie whimpered, her hips gyrating as her feet and legs tried to pull herself lower, chasing after him. 

He chuckled lightly, the fingers at her thigh squeezing as a finger took up where his tongue had left off. A smile curved her lips as she sighed. Anders watched for a few moments—the way her body quivered, her small breasts bouncing as she put as much effort into her movements as she could. She was a temptation he couldn’t ignore. 

Then he couldn’t keep himself from leaning down and partaking of a pert nipple. His mouth suctioned around the bit of flesh in his mouth causing Sadie to cry out and arch her back at the sensation. Anders switched sides as she lowered herself back down, seeming torn between what his mouth was doing and the finger penetrating her. 

Sadie moaned deep and long when he let his thumb brush upwards and tease the nub above her folds. She gasped his name and guttural gibberish passed her lips as her head tossed as he continued the gentle nudging. Then Anders let his mouth and tongue leave a wet trail around her breast, down her ribs, and over her stomach before diving back between her legs. 

“Please,” she begged as she felt his breath blow against her intimate parts. 

Anders studied her, his tongue flicking out to caress the hooded nub. His eyes glanced up over her stomach to see her bite her lip. “Tell me, Sadie,” he said, pulling away and stopping the motion of his finger. 

“Tell you what?” she sobbed a little breathlessly. “That I want to touch you? I want to watch as your mouth brings me pleasure?”

A low chuckle parted his lips. “I’m sure you can picture it perfectly by now, love,” he teased, leaning in to taste her. 

“Anders,” she growled, grinding her hips down as he pulled away again. “When I…” she started then cut off as she felt him moving up her body. 

The heat of him covered her, as his lips bypassed hers. His cock jutted and poked against her hips and stomach as he began to untie the silk binding her right wrist. Sadie almost started crying she was so happy; instead she only laughed and quickly reached for him as he freed one hand. It ran over his shoulder, along his chest and ribs, and down to his waist where it curved around his hip to latch onto his ass. 

Anders groaned, bucking into the softness of her stomach as he fumbled with the other binding. His lips pressed a sloppy kiss to the corner of her mouth. Sadie turned her head, her mouth finding his and relishing in the contact, the way his mouth covered hers and his teeth nipped at her lips. 

The knot he made finally came undone and Sadie took full advantage of it. Both hands wrapped around him, squeezing and pressing his hips so Anders’ erection was trapped tightly between them. Then she used the moment of surprise and her speed to flip them. Anders’ focus was, however, on the blindfold still around her eyes even as she gave him a cocky smile of triumph when his back hit the mattress. He laughed, nimble fingers already reaching up to take it off, but she stopped him. 

“I can live with the blindness,” she assured him, then felt his fingers move away. “I just…need to feel you.” 

Sadie’s hands felt their way across his chest, down his stomach and pelvis until they reached the base of his cock. She hummed happily, one hand wrapping around the length as the other moved to the sac underneath. Anders moaned, his hands landing on Sadie’s thighs and running up them. 

He swallowed, tawny eyes watching as she carefully maneuvered lower. The hand massaging his balls lifted to rest against his thigh for support as Sadie bent over him. Her nose brushed along his stomach and she laughed before nipping at the flesh. Anders gasped, a hand coming up to collect her hair and hold it back as she journeyed lower, nipping and kissing. Anders tugged at her hair when her chin bumped against the tip of his cock. 

The hand that was still wrapped around his length glided up then rolled the foreskin down to uncover the head. Her thumb pressed gently over the revealed slit before she lifted her head as Anders had wanted, her tongue passing over the same spot her thumb had. 

Then she was pulling back as if thinking, breath teasing him before her head bobbed forward again. Her tongue swirled around the entire tip then she let her mouth descend just a bit. Anders’ hips jerked, the hand in her hair tightening. His other hand came up to join the first, making sure no strands would come loose and interfere with her work. She hummed as her lips descended further before she drew back up. 

She sucked before her mouth popped off to shoot him a wide smile. “How many rounds are we going tonight, Sir Warden?” she asked playfully as her hand twisted up his length and back down. 

Anders threw his head back into the pillows, closing his eyes and enjoying the way her hand worked him. When he didn’t respond, her tongue was back on him, swirling around the tip, then licking down his entire length as her hand moved down to cup and squeeze at his sac. His hips jerked and he moaned, fingers tangling further in her hair, wanting her mouth covering and sucking on him again. 

Her tongue ran up the length of him, paused, and then her mouth wrapped around him again. She sucked at the head, tongue lapping at the saltiness, before taking more of him in her mouth. Anders panted as sucked then slid lower. Sadie continued, bobbing up slightly then sinking just a bit more until she could take no more. 

The fingers in hair tugged causing her eyes to water, but she kept her rhythm—bobbing and sucking until he was moaning and cursing. His hips bucked and jerked making her use both hands to hold him down so she wouldn’t choke. Then she started pulling back, swallowing less of him with each dip of her head until she pulled completely away. 

“You never answered me,” she teased, voice a bit hoarse. “How long are we going for tonight?”

Anders groaned, looking down at her as he tried to get his mind to focus on her words. “You said you needed sleep, love,” he finally answered. 

Sadie’s brow furrowed, lips turning down. “I did say that,” she muttered as her hand stroked back up his cock, thumb swirling around the tip. As she stroked back down, she bent her head, tongue flicking out, teasing and tasting. “I suppose you’ll have to finish yourself off if it takes too long.”

Anders chuckled, his hips bucking up to press the tip of his length against her lips. Sadie let her tongue slip out, wetting her lips and tasting him once more before smiling. He pushed up again, but she kept her lips sealed this time refusing to give in. Anders groaned, one hand slipping from her hair to run a slender finger along her lips. When she still kept them pressed tightly together, the finger pried only to find the barrier of her teeth. 

“If you won’t open that pretty mouth, then I’m afraid that playtime is over,” he warned, the hand in hair jerking her head to the side and making her gasp. “Are you done playing?”

A smirk tilted her lips. “Are you?” 

Before she could tease him further, Sadie was being lifted by the armpits and tossed on her back. The blindfold dislodged as her head hit the pillows. Her arms momentarily flopped on either side of her head before she reached up to toss the silk to the side. Then Anders was covering her, fingers brushing and teasing along her folds, parting them, pressing in as the head of his cock rubbed the nub above. 

She gasped, hips bucking and head thrashing as Anders’ mouth latched onto a breast. One of her hands reached up to run through his hair as she looked down at him. He moaned around the flesh in his mouth causing Sadie to arch her back and hips as much as she could under him. When she ground up against him, Anders snapped, needing to be buried deep in her. So as he pulled his fingers from her depths, they quickly wrapped around his erection giving himself a couple fast pumps before pressing forward. 

Sadie cried out, hand twisting in his hair as she once again arched into him. His mouth unlatched, taking in deep breaths as he pulled back and thrust a little deeper. One of her legs wrapped around his thigh, angling her hips and making him sink further into her. They both groaned and Anders unfurled his body to kiss her, tongues rubbing together as he mimicked the shallow thrust of his hips. 

As they broke apart, his hips pulled back. He looked down into her eyes as he thrust back into her with more purpose. Her mouth opened, head thrown back, but no noise escaped her throat and he smiled. His back arched as his lips fell on her exposed neck, nipping and sucking. Sadie’s hips bucked against him, taking him just a little deeper. 

Anders repeated the motion, pulling almost all the way out then thrusting home again. She shuddered this time, fingers untangling from his hair to claw at his shoulder. His mouth moved to the right, along her collarbone as he rolled his hips, pushing harder and deeper. A moan and more gibberish fell from Sadie’s lips as Anders continued to roll his hips and pick up speed.

The hand on his shoulder slid down as Anders’ mouth moved up her collarbone then as the hand reached his hips, he caught her. Fingers linked with hers and guided it roughly back beside her head. She moaned a bit in protest as he pinned her down, but Anders’s hips drove deeper, slamming into her and causing Sadie to moan deeply as pleasure rippled through her. 

“Close?” he breathed out as he continued to roll and thrust as deeply as he could. 

Sadie’s entire body shook with each lunge he made. “Yes, Maker, yes,” she chanted, hips moving with his as her fingers gripped his. “Please don’t stop, Anders,” she begged. She rolled her hips a bit more to the side, adjusting the angle of his thrust just enough. “Right there,” she murmured mostly to herself. 

“Fuck,” Anders hissed, his thrusts turning into grinding gyrations. Then he was chuckling as he buried his face between her neck and shoulder. “Take me with you, love,” he whispered against her damp skin before sinking his teeth into her neck. 

She cried out, hips bucking as she shuddered around him. His name passed her lips on a broken shout. The leg at his thigh pressed in, holding him against her as if he was going to pull away, out of her and she wasn’t going to allow it. The thought encouraged him, made his hips pump faster as her body convulsed around him. Then she was panting, relaxing beneath him as he continued hammering into her trying to find his own release. 

Her free arm squirmed up until it found his jaw, cupping it. A tired smile passed her lips and before she could say something to break his concentration, Anders kissed her—long and hard. She moaned, her foot digging into his thigh. Then he was pulling back, gasping, eyes shutting tight as a pleasure coursed through him. 

“Sadie-love,” he muttered, once again looking down to see the look in her eyes. 

He bucked into her, driving as deep as possible as he trembled with his own release. Sadie bit her lip, her hips tilting up on instinct, taking his most likely fruitless seed. Anders smiled, forehead resting against hers as the thought brought him back down more quickly then he would have liked. 

Sadie hummed, sated, ready for sleep. She didn’t care about the mess or the fact that Anders’ seed might take root this time. Well, okay, she did but it wasn’t top priority at the moment and it had almost become routine for Anders to mix some herbs together in a drink for her just in case. 

As if reading her thoughts, the mage pulled out of her and pressed his lips to hers as she whined, wanting to pull him back. A hand smacked her hip making her laugh and sit up to get revenge, but he was already off the bed and tugging on a pair of sleep pants. 

“I’ll be right back,” he promised with a smirk. “Of course you’re welcome to join me in the kitchen if you feel up to it, love.”

A smile lingered on her lips as she turned to leave the bed and collect her robe. “Since the invitation has been extended, I think I’d like to join you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critiques and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
